Explicit
by wannaberebel420
Summary: Harry didn't know where he stood with Tom, or how to describe what they were. (Mentions of bloody sex, possessive behavior, and Harry is below 17)


**Explicit**

Tom once fucked him with his dick lubricated with Harry's own blood, drawn from out his side with a bleed wedged deep inside. He tried to play the encounter into something poetic, but there was no way. It wasn't romantic or dripping with love. It left Harry with a barely-healed gash, bruises, and blood drying on his bed sheets. It left him with cum tinted pink (how could it be white, there was too much red _inside_ and _outside_ of him) leaking out his fucked-raw, gaping asshole.

His parents had been out that night on a rare date. Harry had to clean his sheets and remove any trace of the Dark wizard's presence in his home. Merlin knew Tom could easily slip out of any trouble he could get in for fucking an underage boy, but Harry's parents would snatch his delicate freedom from his hands and force him into ever greater isolation. It'd be one thing for them to discover he preferred cock over cunt, but fucking the Minister of Magic known for legalizing Dark magic, muggle hunting, and the use of mudblood in official documents? He might as well tell them he was being gangbanged by werewolves on the Full Moon.

There was still a debate on how the whole thing he had with Tom even started. When he met Tom at Malfoy Manor when he was twelve, it ended quickly with a soft touch and a kiss on the cheek. The occasional confrontation didn't become sexual until nearly two years later, a few weeks before his fourteenth birthday. It escalated quickly from groping and dry-humping to affectionate slurs and heated pain-pleasure. Even now, nothing was official. Tom came to Potter Cottage when Harry was home alone, and Harry worked as a summer intern at the Ministry of Magic and, somehow, that meant sucking Tom's cock in his office, but _were they together_? He bet not even Merlin knew.

He knew he wasn't allowed to fuck anyone else. Tom became annoyed when he mentioned even hanging around his friends. Tom became _furious_ if he brought up the topic of him just going on a date with a nice girl, even if to keep up his appearance as a normal teenage wizard. You know, one who _didn't_ get off on the feeling of a cock down his throat and a knife between his ribs.

Nearing sixteen, Harry wondered where he was going to be next year. What he was going to do when he graduated from Hogwarts. What _Tom_ wanted from him. If he'd choose what Tom wanted or what his parents wanted. At least he knew that his mum and dad wanted him to become an Auror, marry a pretty girl, and have a few kids. That seemed easy, but he didn't know how he was going to marry a girl when he knew what Tom felt like.

He _sometimes_ wished he could unwind himself from Tom. Mostly, he just wanted Tom to be more clear about what he wanted. Harry would be happy to do it all, if he _knew_.

"My birthday's coming up." Harry mentioned, as casually as he could, while Tom fixed his robes.

There was some trouble occurring with Dumbledore trying to fight the new bill Tom was trying to push through Wizengamot, but the old man had lost his Chief Warlock status a year ago in order to keep his seat as Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had little control left in the court, though there were still plenty of witches and wizard who'd vote for his side. They needed seventy-five percent of Wizengamot to agree, or else the bill would be dropped. Tom probably didn't need to hear about Harry and his birthday.

"I know." Tom stated, running his hand through his hair. His eyes, a distinct, dark shade of blue that turned red whenever he got horny. Harry wondered if anyone knew that. "You'll get your birthday early, since you won't invite me to your birthday party." He said it like a petulant child.

"My mum and dad wouldn't be very happy if you came." Harry fidgeted. He almost thought it was worth his parent's wrath if he could have Tom there.

"Indeed. Perhaps for your seventeenth." Tom said. He sat down on his chair, large and made of leather that looked like human skin if Harry looked too close.

"You think we'll still be-" Harry gestured wildly.

"Harry, if I was going to grow tired of you, I would've already." Tom stated. "Now go fetch me a cup of coffee before I go to Wizengamot."

"Um, okay." Harry nodded.

Tom raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, sir." Harry corrected, adding in a smile. "Be right back!" He chirped and left the wizard's office.

He still felt confused.

* * *

 **Basically, another piece of garbage I throw out in hopes people will enjoy. I'm not counting this as a drabble because I don't FEEL like it's a drabble, even though it totally should be considered one. Idk. I'm not posting it as a drabble, so fuck you if you think I should! Well, not fuck you, I'd prolly still like you even if we have different opinions because I like most people.**

 **This is my 24th story and I feel accomplished! I have this dream of having a reputation as a Harrymort writer, though I think a WAY better ship name would be Varry. Like tbh it sounds better, but...people like Harrymort for some reason. Don't ask me why.**

 **I've slowed down w/how much I write, but I'm trying to pick back up again! I'm moving a thousand miles away in August, so I know there'll be a short period where I don't post a whole lot and I wanna make sure there's a fat chunk of stories on my account before that. Plus, school in September! September! How weird is that? I get, like, an entire month extra for summer vacation! How fucking awesome is that?**


End file.
